Daughter of Robin Hood
by we'reonfire
Summary: Most people say Robin Hood was the best archer in the land. Legend has it, he had a secret daughter. The Merchants turn their noses up at the "tale for the feeble soul." Little did the poor Merchants know, that another Robin Hood was about to give them a run for their money.


summary: Some people say she reminds them of Robin Hood. Some say it's a bunch of trash. Others say, that she's golden. All we say, is that she's Katniss Everdeen.

concept: a remake of the tale of Robin Hood in Panem.

AN: I thought of this, and wanted to put up the prolgue before anyone would get the idea. Hope you guys enjoy. If anything seems confusing just review and in th next chapter I shall respond. hope you guys like it :)

word count: 1, 132 words (as of this chapter)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or the tale of Robin Hood.

* * *

Some people say that Robin Hood was the best archer in the land. Some say Robin Hood had a daughter. Others say it's all a tale for the weak soul. Little did the poor Merchants know that they had a Robin Hood in their hands.

* * *

She was hunting out in the forest, with her partner at her side, scanning every area before talking another silent step. They heard a rustle at their left, and she released the string, letting the arrow fly towards their catch. She smiled. She hit it right in the eye.  
"Great shot. That'll be worth at least a loaf of bread _and_ a cookie." The boy beside her said. She smiled.  
"Thanks, Gale." She said, her dark brown locks that were too short to be a part of the braid blowing off her face in the wind. Her silver eyes were wary, her senses on hyper-alert as she listened to every rustle, quiver and snap. As soon as she figured the coast was clear, she padded silently to the tree and pulled the arrow out of the squirrel. She smiled to him, and she shoved the animal into her already overstuffed game bag. They walked leisurely to the "electrified" fence and slid under the small hole gracefully. They then made their way to the nearby bakery in the Merchant's square a10 minute walk from the Seam and the Meadow. The boy knocked on the back door after the girl nodded encouragingly. A boy, maybe the same age as the girl, opened the door. He had pale skin, golden locks that fell over his forehead gracefully. But his most unforgettable feature were his cerulean blue eyes. They were a pale, but vibrant blue and they suited him nicely.  
"Hi Katniss." He greeted warmly. The boy already beside her shot him a glare. The girl smiled warmly, and she presented the boy with her two fat squirrels and a small bag of greens they'd gathered earlier in the day. The boy in the bakery nodded, and took the already gutted squirrels and the greens and placed them on the counter. He grabbed two large loaves of expensive bread and a case for a small pack of cookies. It was hearty bread, with raisins and nuts inside. And the cookies he'd made himself. They were her favourite. He knew everything about her. They were chewy oatmeal with tiny chocolate chips decorating the inside and out. His mother would most probably hit him for his generosity, but the boy and girl deserved it. The girl smiled trustingly, and the boy beside her observed the ways his fingers brushed against hers. However, he thanked the boy inside the bakery politely for the bread and case of cookies. After he'd watched the pair walk down the road, back to their humble home, he made another two batches of her favourite cookies. Just because they were her favourite.

When the girl made it back to the safety and familiarity of the Seam, she let the boy take the other loaf, and half of her cookies. Even with half of the case already gone it was still rather full. She was rather excited as she headed home. Her game bag was still awfully full. After all, she'd only given the baker his usual; two squirrels. All she had to do was show her mother and father and her sister the load she brought back; the bread, the cookies, the small pail of strawberries and herbs and the meat she had taken down, and she could head down to the butcher's and the Hob to trade for more. A new shoelace for her boots (the aglet had been caught on a log and the ends were too frayed and worn to be called a shoelace,) a large ball of yarn for her mother to weave into scarves and mittens and gloves for the long winter ahead of them, a new hair ribbon for Prim and perhaps a small sack of grain. She was a busy girl. She opened the door to her home, where Prim and her father would be waiting. Her mother was probably at the nearby apothecary shop. She was wrong. Her mother was home today, weeping softly while her father looked stone hard. The girl was confused.  
"What happened?" she asked curiously. Her mother looked up with wide eyes. Her father turned his head and stared hard at her. Her mother peered at her softly. Her blue eyes reminding the girl so much of her sister, Prim. Speaking of Prim...  
"Where's Prim? I have to ask her what colour hair ribbon she wants." She said, not noticing her mother's weeping growing stronger.  
"Prim is-" her mother started but was choked by a fresh wave of tears. The girl was still confused.  
"Prim is dead." His father said with complete bluntness. His usually shiny silver eyes, dull and void of emotion. The girl dropped her game bag. With a thud, it fell to the floor. The cookies still in her hand, she placed them on the table and ran into her sister's room. It was still neat and tidy. It still had her scent. A dainty glass vase sat perched on the bedside table. And in the closet, her clothes sat neatly folded and hung on the hangers. She didn't notice her Prim lying on the bed, pale skinned until she scanned the whole room. And then she fell to the floor, and her tears stung her eyes. Her excitement to get to the butcher's to trade suddenly didn't seem so important. And that day, she was no longer the girl who hunted illegally alongside Gale Hawthorne. She was no longer the girl who traded with Peeta Mellark at the back of the bakery. She was the sister of the brave girl who died saving her best friend from a fire. She was Katniss Everdeen. And she was proud.

* * *

When Peeta noticed her change in stature. Her usually shy demeanor, was drastically changed. She held her chin up proudly. Word broke out the next day. Primrose Everdeen died due to smoke inhalation. She couldn't even save the poor Hawthorne boy. Gale had slung his arm around her shoulders, and he looked solemn. And it was at music class when Katniss Everdeen sang a song about a tree and a rope necklace, he realised that he loved her. She reminded him of an old tale that his father told him, but only vaguely. The tale was about an amazing archer who stole from the rich to give to the poor. And that was what she did the next day. She stole a loaf of bread from his mother and had run off, along the way had given it to a couple of young boys and girls. The tale was Robin Hood.


End file.
